liloandstitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Slugger (608)
Slugger, A.K.A. Experiment 608, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to use his bat-like tail to deflect incoming enemy projectiles. His one true place is at the baseball diamond field as a coaching assistant for Little League softball. Bio Experiment 608 was the 608th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to use his baseball bat-like tail to deflect incoming enemy projectiles and swat away balls, toys and fruits thrown over the fence by annoying kids. 608 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai, with 608's pod landing on a baseball field. ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series 608's pod was mixed in with a bunch of softballs. When the team's Little League coach noticed it, he realized it wasn't a softball and tossed it. The pod landed in a cooler of ice that was partially melted, activating 608. After shivering from the icy cooler, 608 spotted a woman in a wheelchair who threw a ball for her dog to fetch. Before the dog could retrieve the ball, 608 deflected it with his bat-like tail. Later, multiple coconuts thrown by Mrs. Hasagawa and deflected by 608 hit Stitch on the head, therefore grabbing his and Lilo's attention. Before they could both react, Gantu arrived and grabbed 608. Stitch slammed a crate onto Gantu's head, and 608 got loose from Gantu's grasp. Afterwards, Lilo started talking to 608 and pacified him. When Lilo assured 608 that he'd be safer with her and Stitch, the former took 608, named Slugger, home and discovered his batting skills. Lilo then decided to put Slugger on her softball team, since Pleakley had jeopardized the previous game with his incompetence, and after Lilo and Mertle wagered a rematch. Thus, Slugger became Lilo's new softball player against Mertle's team. He did really well during practice until Mertle changed the game to basketball, put Gantu on her team, and even made Slugger be part of the wager. Slugger struggled at basketball because he could only hit things, but the game was still won thanks to Stitch and a very talented Pleakley. Being a sore loser, Gantu attempted to make off with Slugger, but the latter was saved when Stitch tripped Gantu using one of the basketball goals. Enraged, Gantu ripped out the other basketball pole and tried to retaliate. However, he was thwarted by Stitch, who then let Slugger use the pole to whack Gantu over a vast distance. Slugger was later found a one true place as the new hitter for the Little League softball team, whose coach (the same one who activated Slugger) wasn't a very good hitter himself. Slugger reappeared in "Glitch", where a baseball pitching machine went out of control while he was practicing his batting skills. Regardless, Slugger deflected every ball the machine threw at him, along with 223's pod. Leroy & Stitch Slugger was seen early in the movie as Lilo was making her rounds with Scrump to make sure all the experiments were happy in the one true place they belonged. Later, the first 624 experiments, including Slugger, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Slugger participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones by deflecting Leroys' plasma projectiles back at them. He also carried off a couple of Leroys with his bat-like tail. However, the Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha ʻOe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. [[Stitch!|''Stitch! anime]] Slugger made an appearance in the Stitch! anime along with Pix, Boomer, Slushy, Blowhard, and Kixx when Yuna and Stitch visited Tokyo Disneyland. Personality Slugger is an adept baseball player who is actually stronger than he appears to be. He will hit anything that comes his way on instinct due to his programming, but is also one of the least hostile among the other experiments. He seems cautious of people, but gets along quite well with others once he gets to know them. Biology Appearance Slugger is a small yellow pterosaur-like experiment with an orange stripe running down his face, black eyes, a thin mouth and a baseball bat-like tail. Special Abilities Slugger's tail can deflect incoming projectiles of almost any texture or substance. His tail is powerful enough to knock a ball out of existence, yet delicate enough to do the same to something as fragile as an avocado without fracturing it. His tail is plasma-proof and supposedly bulletproof to aid in carrying out his function. His tail can rotate a total of 360 degrees around his waist as impossible speeds. He has amazing strength, absurd precision and coordination, and is capable of flight. Slugger can only speak in a series of snorts and grunts. Weaknesses Slugger has trouble with anything other than hitting objects, therefore making catching, kicking, or any other action almost impossible for him. It was claimed by Gantu that he was weaker than most other experiments. Trivia *Despite Gantu claiming Slugger to be weak, he was able to grasp a basketball pole and whack Gantu over a vast distance without any struggle, and another time he suspended Stitch in mid-flight, again without any struggle. *Slugger's pod color is blue. *Slugger is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 608. Primary function: Deflection of incoming enemy projectiles". Gallery 608 slugger by bricerific43-d5a677o.jpg 608_Slugger__by_experiments.jpg slugger by experiments.jpg 608_Slugger_by_L_S_experiments.jpg batter_up_slugger_by_experiments.jpg 608_Slugger_by_OxAmy.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-20h57m33s87.png|Slugger's experiment pod screenCapture 18.06.13 11-26-01.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 11-26-36.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 11-26-02.jpg|Brrrr! screenCapture 18.06.13 11-27-07.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 11-27-32.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 11-28-28.jpg screenCapture 30.04.13 8-49-58.jpg screenCapture 30.04.13 8-52-17.jpg screenCapture 30.04.13 8-52-56.jpg screenCapture 30.04.13 8-54-24.jpg screenCapture 30.04.13 8-54-59.jpg screenCapture 30.04.13 8-55-28.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 11-31-38.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 11-32-51.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 11-34-07.jpg screenCapture 30.04.13 8-56-20.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 11-35-00.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 11-37-07.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 11-37-45.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 11-38-22.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 11-39-49.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 11-40-32.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 11-41-34.jpg screenCapture 30.04.13 8-57-18.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 11-43-11.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 11-44-21.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 11-45-25.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 11-46-54.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 11-50-33.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 11-51-00.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 11-52-47.jpg screenCapture 30.04.13 8-58-13.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 11-53-36.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 11-54-14.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 11-55-43.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 11-56-15.jpg screenCapture 30.04.13 8-59-36.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 12-09-54.jpg ScreenCapture 18.06.13 12-11-15.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 12-13-27.jpg ScreenCapture 18.06.13 12-16-48.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-03-08h01m47s55.png screenCapture 18.06.13 12-19-08.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 12-20-02.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 12-21-27.jpg screenCapture 30.04.13 9-01-18.jpg screenCapture 30.04.13 9-03-06.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 12-22-13.jpg screenCapture 30.04.13 9-03-58.jpg screenCapture 30.04.13 9-05-54.jpg screenCapture 30.04.13 9-06-32.jpg screenCapture 30.04.13 9-07-10.jpg screenCapture 30.04.13 9-09-03.jpg screenCapture 30.04.13 9-09-48.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-03-08h02m47s191.png screenCapture 30.04.13 9-10-09.jpg screenCapture 30.04.13 9-10-36.jpg screenCapture 30.04.13 9-11-39.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 12-24-58.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 12-26-34.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 12-27-26.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-03-26-15h02m01s35.png vlcsnap-2013-07-02-16h16m47s152.png vlcsnap-2013-01-28-17h26m56s233.png vlcsnap-2013-01-28-17h27m06s74.png vlcsnap-2012-12-25-19h34m46s72.png vlcsnap-2013-07-02-16h17m39s148.png vlcsnap-2013-07-02-16h18m12s211.png vlcsnap-2013-01-28-17h29m08s3.png vlcsnap-2013-01-28-17h29m40s54.png vlcsnap-2012-12-25-19h34m17s51.png vlcsnap-2013-01-28-17h27m43s193.png vlcsnap-2013-07-02-16h20m47s7.png vlcsnap-2012-12-19-22h02m18s92.png vlcsnap-2013-02-06-19h01m26s81.png vlcsnap-2013-07-05-14h52m46s159.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-12h24m29s208.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h02m54s66.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-20h08m06s102.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-07-09h06m36s27.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h26m41s17.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-10-15h59m57s32.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-05-16h02m58s17.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h16m35s104.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-10h14m44s133.png vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h00m45s148.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h19m39s143.png vlcsnap-2013-02-08-12h46m31s158.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h19m48s249.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h13m48s207.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-10h14m58s56.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h17m41s6.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h48m38s119.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h28m11s79.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-16h31m20s95.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-16h30m09s233.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-10h16m50s180.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-16h16m45s37.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-10h18m41s241.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h34m32s206.png vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h46m21s127.png vlcsnap-2013-07-07-23h50m58s61.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h38m47s233.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-21h22m51s182.png vlcsnap-2013-07-08-17h23m19s118.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png screenCapture 18.06.13 11-29-41.jpg ScreenCapture 16.02.13 22-51-58.jpg screenCapture 31.01.13 23-51-19.jpg screenCapture 31.01.13 23-53-26.jpg|Slugger in Stitch! anime screenCapture 31.01.13 23-54-14.jpg screenCapture 01.02.13 0-07-56.jpg screenCapture 31.01.13 23-56-14.jpg ScreenCapture 01.02.13 0-00-07.jpg screenCapture 16.02.13 23-08-43.jpg screenCapture 16.02.13 23-19-11.jpg ScreenCapture 01.02.13 0-01-53.jpg screenCapture 12.02.13 11-16-25.jpg screenCapture 28.01.13 10-10-49.jpg screenCapture 12.02.13 11-16-56.jpg screenCapture 12.02.13 11-17-55.jpg screenCapture 12.02.13 11-19-06.jpg screenCapture 12.02.13 11-19-52.jpg screenCapture 12.02.13 11-21-25.jpg screenCapture 12.02.13 11-22-04.jpg screenCapture 12.02.13 11-22-37.jpg panes89.jpg Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:6-Series Category:Males Category:Flying Experiments